


Rubatosis

by Senket



Series: The Winning Scenario [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rubatosis- (n.) the unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubatosis

The silence is absolute. He feels it like a pressure against his eardrums, heavy and oppressive, expanding. His ears might bleed at any moment, his head might burst. No hum of engines, no gust of air, no shift of fabric. Bare and securely fastened, throat numbed, he can’t make any sound of his own.

He hates clean rooms with a thoroughness he can’t understand, with the complete inexplicable fear of a trauma buried.

There are months empty from his adolescent consciousness floating closer and closer to the surface, threatening to tear down everything he’s built on that shaky foundation, miles of sand poised to swallow the building of his adulthood with any quake.

Fear unknowable burns behind his eyes.

Jim trembles- or would, if he could- gaze flicking wildly. He meets his doctor’s gaze through the plexiglass window. Bones’s focus is laser sharp, cutting through the layers between them and settling under his skin, burning with an itch. The man meets his terror with bullheaded defiance, unflinching as decontaminator sizzles against his skin.

Jim’s pulse bursts alive, blazed awake in response to the doctor’s determination.

It shakes the silence apart, every thud trembling the bed, shattering the inexorable pressure of quiet.

It stretches time. Expands the white room until it can reach with tendrils to bring the doctor through the door, sweep him closer until warm hands can glide knowingly along the bones of Kirk’s wrist.

He flinches- even that gentle touch feels like it spits his skin apart- but his pulse settles down to a skin-beat drum.

He doesn’t have the strength to smile but the doctor executes the silence all the same.


End file.
